Mad Father: Remembering
by Anthony2190
Summary: Aya had once made a promise to always remember those who were lost, But no one had ever told her how to remember them. Not a great summary buy I hope the story itself makes up for it.


_Mad Father: Remembering_

_Hi there this is my first attempt at making a fanfic for Mad Father. I apologize for the shortness this a bit of a quickly thrown together project, I hope it reads as well as it did in my mind as I wrote it. Hope you all enjoy it please drop a review if I should try my hand at more little one shots like this involving Aya's adventures as her Father's heir._

* * *

_**"Aya, There's one thing I ask of you**_

_**Do not ever forget the people who were sacrificed here.**_

_**None of us had any relatives.**_

_**No one looked for us...**_

_**No one remembered us...**_

_**No one knew we existed at all.**_

_**Our existence will be forgotten to the world.**_

_**But we did indeed live.**_

_**So I don't want you to forget that.**_

_**I want you to hold proof in your heart that we were here.**_

_**That is the least you can do for us."**_

_Aya stared down at the sleeping face of her latest patient. Her hand traced a line down the sleeping girl's cheek "Such beautiful eyes...But not his eyes..." Aya said a soft smile gracing her lips. She sighed before walking over to her medicine shelf and grabbing a small bottle. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at her patient and placed the bottle back on the shelf. The bottle had no written label but the image of a skull and crossbones imprinted on the bottle was enough indication to it's purpose. Pushing the bottle to the back of her shelf she instead grabbed another bottle and took a small syringe from her wooden surgery tray. and withdrew a small amount of liquid from the bottle. _

_She took a small cotton ball and soaked it in rubbing alcohol cleansing a small area on her arm before inserting the needle into the vein and injecting it's contents. Aya placed the syringe aside and smiled as Maria entered the room. "Maria if you would be so kind as to move our patient to the recovery ward?" Aya asked smiling. Maria gave a small bow "Yes Mistress." She said before assisting Aya in transferring Jean to a gurney and wheeling the slumbering girl from the room. Aya watched Maria leave with her patient and removed the surgeon mask from her face. Walking into her office she took a seat at her desk. On the desk infront of her lay two books. One a leatherbound journal and the other an old worn red book the words on the cover had long since faded but written clearly on the front were the words "Father's legacy" _

_Opening her journal she dipped her ink pen into her ink well and began to write _

_**Dear Journal**_

_**A new patient arrived today, Her name is Jean Rooney she lies sleeping in the next room as I write. Her eyes were magnificent, I could imagine thousands of uses for them but I promised myself that I would not allow my urges to impede my work. Her eyes though beautiful was not the beautiful hazel eye that haunted my dreams. I have seen many eyes in my years since the mansion yet none come close to the beauty that glimmered within his single hazel eye. I continue to search but I sometimes I wonder if my efforts are for naught. However I cannot allow myself to forget my promise, They will be remembered I will make sure of it...**_

_**-Aya**_

_Aya shut her journal and set it aside. She stood and moved over to the ladder leading to her basement and climbed down, Maria could handle the clinic for the duration of her absence. As she reached the basement she smiled seeing the 5 dolls lying upon each wooden table lining the walls. In the center of the room beneath the rooms single chandelier was yet another doll this once covered in a sheet to conceal it from all other eyes. Aya approached the doll and smiled as she pulled away the sheet. The doll was pale with messy blonde hair that she had cut to be exactly like his, She'd even replicated his burn. All that remained was the single hazel orb that eluded her. She sighed and placed a hand on the dolls cheek trailing her fingers down his collarbone. "It's almost finished...You will be my greatest creation yet..." Aya whispered smiling softly at the doll. Aya moved to place the sheet back over her nearly finished creation but paused to place a soft kiss upon the doll's forehead. As her lips left the cool skin of the doll's forehead she whispered softly as if whispering sweet words to a lover. _

_"May you be smiled upon." Aya said before covering her creation and climbing back up to the clinic. As she came upstairs she was greeted with the presence of Maria standing obediently at the door to the waiting area. "Mistress your next patient is waiting." Maria said smiling softly. Aya nodded and walked out to the waiting area her eyes widened as her eyes fell upon a boy with brown hair sitting on the couch reading a book. It wasn't the boy itself that interested her however, What interested her was the magnificent shining hazel eye that sat within the boy's skull glimmering with life. _

_Aya smiled kneeling down infront of the boy "Welcome to the Drevis Clinic how would you like a free check up hm?" Aya said smiling. Behind her Maria watched with a sad smile upon her face. "Oh doctor she's so like you in many ways yet at the same time so different." Maria thought as she watched Aya lead the small boy into the examination room. As she watched Aya grab the bottle she'd neglected earlier she knew that after tonight Aya's masterpiece would be complete._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please leave a review if you liked it bye bye! ^-^_


End file.
